When the Blind see
by Black Swaan
Summary: And as i pushed him back, my world exploded in coulour,. He steped back and everyting went black.


Okay this is a first try so yah, i probaly wont even finish it .  
**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters or the show naruto**

I walked along the familiar road, down to house I now shared with Naruto. I knew he would be worried; I was already late from a long day at the hospital, taking notes for Tsunade. I breathed the fresh air wishing I could see what lay in front of me. I smelt the scent of the Yamanaka flower shop. As always, Ino waved a high, and as always, I just walked by. Ino was the only who hadn't given up on me, even I hadn't spoken is word in six years, since he left. I passed several people on my way, not even starting to acknowledge him.

When I finally made it home, I smelted the familiar smell of noodles.

"Sakura," I heard Naruto call, "I made ramen again". I said nothing, which wasn't unusual for me.

"So how was work," Naruto asked, slid a bowl of into my hands. I simply picked up my chopsticks and began to eat, however this did not stop Naruto.

"Well I had a horrible day. My mission failed horribly, and two of my students have been hospitalise. Who knew that the guy would actually on his mission to assinate me. It reminded me of are first C ranked mission, with the bridge builder and Sasuke almost died." Naruto laughed to himself

"I wish he did "I yelled standing up. Naruto's laughter stopped suddenly.

"Sakura," he mumbled, "did you just talk"

"Like hell I did." It was the second sentence in six years. I got up, went into my room, and shut the door.

What had come over me, I had vowed never to talk again. Collapsing in my bed, I hoped I would dream tonight. I loved dreaming, even if it was nightmares. It was the only time I could see.

"_Okay Sakura, let's see what you got" I looked at Sasuke, and nodded, I laid a hand on his arm, a looked around._

"_I have the surroundings," I said but held on to his arm, admiring the scene. I used echoes that I had learned when I was blind._

"_Sasuke behind you" I yelled, he turned, sharigan consuming his eyes._

_As he stabbed the invisible opponent, my hand slipped and I was left in the darkness. I felt the echoes, and swung a kunai just to hear a clash. Charging charka in my other fist, I grabbed the kunai in my hand._

"_Bad move" laughed the enemy, driving the kunai deeper in my hand._

"_Same to you" I smirked and punched his head. A loud and the kunai was torn from my hand. I swung around and bumped into someone. My sight retuned. I looked up, to see Sasuke looking down at me._

_I clapped and gasped "were surrounded, there even under us" in response, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and held me close._

"_I want to give you your sight back," he muttered in my hair. I looked up, and he grabbed my face, he bent down_

**BEEB BEEEB BEEB.**

I sat up quickly, still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I tried to make since of my dream. It almost seemed...Happy.

I shook my head calling myself a fool. It felt so real, I saw, yet I we blind. I was standing with Sasuke, I laughed at an enemy, and I had an enemy.

I fought, I won, but we lost. I was so confused, that on my way out the door, I answered Naruto's good morning. I walked to work in a daze, still trying to figure out my dream. I had felt it meant more than just a dream.

Work was a blur, and before I knew it, I was walking home, I passed Yamankas's flower shop and ino said Hi.

"Ino, "I asked," I was so stumped "What happens if you have a dream, that you think is real, that means something yet you know it's just dream. What do you do?"

Ino was silent for a while,

"Are you talking to me?" she said in astonishment

"I guess so, I'm just torn up, I had this creepy dream last night." I shook my head "oh well, see you tomorrow" and with that I walked past the shop.

As I hit the bench where the most important thing in my life had happened, I felt someone pass me. My heart began to beat faster, my knees shook. I clutched to the end of the bench for support, as his footsteps retreated. Shaking with fear, I held on to the bench unsuccessfully trying to look stable. What going on, I screamed silently, I hate this, every time. This helpless feeling, it was like any other day, I was just coming back from work. Who was this stranger, why was I suddenly so panicked. And I could not even describe him.

I sunk down into the bench; I was hit by sudden memories. In my head, I saw his face again. The man I hate. Because of him, I would never see again, because of him, I could no longer fight, no longer care for anything. For years, I went around walking devoid of emotion; I could not care for anyone.

I curled down on the familiar bench , as the first tear fell from my face, a felt a drop of rain fall on my cheek, and as I wept, I realized that even though I hated everything about Sasuke, in my heart, I still loved him. Loved him like when I was twelve. The reason I was devoid of emotion was to hide these feelings from becoming discovered.

That only made me cry harder, and I realized that I would never see him again. The harder I creed, the more it rained. I was soaked yet I did not stop crying, I just laid there and sobbed. Or I did until I heard the explosion.

* * *

So yah there it is, my attempt at a story

* * *


End file.
